Me, Her, Him
by meefcat
Summary: Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's Dad, and Inuyasha's mom:Rumiko Takahashi is living in Kagome's time.
1. Stop the Fighting!

"I can do it Kagome its just waking Inuyasha up" a girl says. She walks up to a small 3 story house in downtown Tokyo. The name plate reads, "TAKAHASHI" She rings the doorbell.

"Hello?" a voice answers.

"Good morning Mrs. Takahashi. Its me, Kagome." An old lady, in her mid-fifties comes out of the house.

"Ah, Kagome. Inuyasha is still asleep. Im sorry but can you wake him up? You're the only person who can wake him up." The old lady sighs and leads her into the house. Kagome looks at the dog shaped clock. It says, 7:57. Only eighteen minutes until school starts, but it takes about five minutes to get to the classroom. That leaves her with only thirteen minutes to wake Inuyasha up.

She runs upstairs with many pictures of dogs. Briefly looking at the pictures, there was one in a elaborate frame. Not a dog or anyother animal, but not a human. Even Kagome thought that she was beautiful. She could of stand there for ever but a big slam of the door made her jump. It was Sesshomaru. He just came out his room.

"Oh...um...hi?" Kagome said shyly. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's half brother and she never really talked to him before since he's never home when Kagome was at Inuyasha's house. Sesshomaru didn't say anything and just kept on staring at Kagome. After a while he disappeared into his room, which had a sign with a white dog and with bold letters that spelled out "Sesshomaru". Near Sesshomar's room was another room. This door has a similar sign as Sesshomaru's but had a smaller white dog and the letters spelled out "Inuyasha". She took a deep breath, slammed open the door and yelled,

"INUYASHA!"

"Ah!" Someone screams. Is it Inuyasha? No, it was a young girl who was leaning toward Inuyasha, as if she was about to kiss the handsome half-demon, Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was it really the person she was thinking?

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Excuse me Kagome, but don't use that word in front of **_ME_**." says the girl.

"Bu...bu...Kikiyo, what are **YOU** doing here?"

"I just came to wake Inuyasha up. I have the right to wake him up since I live right next to him.ﾁE"

"Kikyo, I thought you moved to New York!ﾁE"

"Well I didn't want to leave my beloved Inuyasha and let him go off with a cheap girl like you. I just know that girls like you are going to get dumped in 2 weeks.ﾁE  
Kagome felt herself turn red.

"Kikyo, JUST SHUT UP! Just because Inuyasha is nice to you, it doesn't mean that he likes you. He just feels bad for you!"

"Feel bad for me? Don't make me laugh! Why does he have to feel bad for me?"

"BECAUSE HE DUMPED YOU! THAT'S WHY!"  
Now Kikyo was red too.

"HE DID NOT DUMP ME! HE STILL LOVES ME! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT INUYASHA! YOU'RE THE ONE TO SHUT UP!ﾁE"  
By this time, the two girls were shouting so loud that Inuyasha's father and mother could hear them all across the house.

Back at Inuyasha's room, the girls were still screaming.  
Even Inuyasha, who can stand most noises, woke up with all the commotion. He gets pretty mad when his sleep is disturbed.

"Can't you two see that I'm sleeping here! If you two are going to fight, go fight outside! Or do you want me to cut you two into pieces?ﾁE"  
Kagome and Kikyo stopped screaming.  
As Kagome was standing, not knowing how to explain this, Kikyo ran toward Inuyasha and dived into his chest, crying.

"Oh, Inuyasha, help me! Kagome is bullying me! Make her stop, please!ﾁE"

Before Kagome could say No, Inuyasha glared at Kagome and slammed the door of the bathroom. He said nothing, but she knew that he wasn't very please. Kikyo snickered at Kagome, her face filled with ego. Kagome felt like she was punched in the stomach.

The clock in Inuyasha's room read 8:04.


	2. Forget Kagome

Only 11 minutes until school started.

Kagome didn't care if she was late for school now. She was too mad to care. She was mad that Inuyasha Actually believed Kikyo. She thought that Inuyasha would know that Kagome would do such thing.

"I'm never going to school with inuyasha! He can go with KIKGYO or what ever her name was.ﾁEShe said as she went downstairs. Soon, she found herself in the Takahashi kitchen. She looks around, but no one is there. The front door is right across from the kitchen. She fast walkes toward the door, but realized that Sesshomaru was standing in front of the door.

"Hello Kagome." Sesshomaru said with a big handsome smile. Kagome blushed. It was the first time she seen Sesshomaru smile.

"Well, Hi. Shouldn't you be at school already, I mean, its almost time for school and stuff you know..." She stumbled. Its just her lover's older brother...why was she so nervouse?

"I was waiting for you." He said in his husky voice.

"mE?" Kagome's voice cracked. Sesshomaru laughed a little and said,

"Yes you. Who else?" Kagome just stood there not knowing what to do. Then Sesshomaru looked at his watch and said,

"Let's hurry before we get late for school. I know that we go to different schools but would do mind if I walk with you part way?"

"Yeah, sure...I mean I wouldn't mind." She didn't know why she was getting so nervouse talking to him. "He's just Inuyasha's older brother, he's just Inuyasha's older brother, he's just Inuyasha's older brother..." she said to herself.

"Ladies first." Sesshomaru said. He had opened the door for her.

They walked for ages. Or that's how Kagome felt. Every 2 seconds she would catch herself staring at Sesshomaru. She didn't know why. Then she finally came 2 her school. She looked toward Sesshomaru and said, 

"Thanks for walking to school with me. I hate walking by myself."

"No problem." Sesshomaru said with a wink. Then turned around and started walking toward his school. Kagome just stood there, watching Sesshomaru leave. She could feel that her face was burning.  
Then she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo walking towards the school. Kagome hid behind a tree. She didn't want them to see her. They were coming closer. Now she could hear their voices.

"God, what's wrong with Kagome? Why did she stomp off to school without ME?"

"I don't know Inuyasha. Hey, why don't we talk about our plans this afternoon. I found this really good ramen place. Do you want to go after school? Or...do you have planes already with Kagome?"

"What! Ramen? Of course I'm going to go with you! Forget Kagome." 

Kagome was stunned by the words. Forget...Kagome... She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to belive it. They already had planned to go to Ramen Ichimaru, Inuyasha's favorite restaurant... Tears began to build up in her eyes. She started running toward the school. She didn't want to see Inuyasha's face. She couldn't.  
She ran as fast as she could.

"Kagome?"

She froze. It was Inuyasha. He was right behind her.

"You're still not in your classroom? Man, how long does it take for you to walk here?"

Kagome couldn't hold it anymore. She whipped her head around, tears falling out of her eyes like rain drops. Inuyasha looked at her suprisingly.  
She looked directly toward Inuyasha's eyes. Then saw Kikyo smerking. She didn't care anymore if Kikyo saw her crying.

"I HATE YOU! We're suppose to go to Ramen Ichiban after school today! I know you knew about it! And what? You make plans with that bitch? And say 'Forget Kagome'? 'FORGET KAGOME?' What kind of ass hole are you! I don't want to see your face ever again! I'm never talking to you ever again! And never even TRY talking to me! Our plans for today are all cancelled! Now you can goof off with that girl standing there stupidly! Goodbye!"   
She turns around whipping him with her long hair and stompped toward the school entrance.

4th period had just ended. Now its lunch time. Usually she would go over to Inuyasha's classroom and ate her lunch with him.  
But not today. She just sat there. She didn't feel like eating lunch. As she stood up, her friends came and surrounded her.

"So did you have a fight with your boyfriend."  
"Why are you guys fighting?"  
"Is it something that has to do with his ex?"

She looked at them. There was no way she could get away from them. She sighed and sat back down. Her friends had already moved their desks next to hers.  
"I'm not eating lunch with Inuyasha today, because he is being a jerk." She didn't realy want to tell her friends why they were fighting.

"Okay. And what is the problem that caused this? Now tell us." Kagome hated it when her friends were nosey.

"Im just mad at him. Nothing serious." Before her friends could ask more, Kagome had left her seat and was outside the classroom. She just wanted to take a peek at Inuyasha's classroom.  
There he was. Sitting next to Kikyo, eating lunch. It looked like Kikyo had make lunch for him. Inuyasha saw her looking at him. Kagome glared at him, turned her head around, and continued to walk.  
She didn't know where she was going, but all she wanted to go was somewhere she couldn't see Inuyasha.

Soon she relized that she was outside.  
She didn't care if she skipped 5th period. What's going to happend if you skip 1 period anyway? Its not like the teachers were going to eat her alive.  
She kept on walking. And walking. And walking. She didn't stop until she was in front of Sesshomaru's school's gate.  
She didn't know why she had came here, but her feet just brought her to here. It was still lunch at Sesshomaru's school. Then she found Sesshomaru sitting in front of a window.  
Kagome didn't know how she spotted him at this enourmouse school. Shesshomaru must of spotted her too. He looked suprised but waved to her. Then signaled her to wait there.

About 2 minutes later, Sesshomaru came outside. He had a wide smile on his face.  
"So, why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be in school right now?"

"Well...I actually don't know why i came here. My feet just brought me here." Her face was blushing. She couldn't understand why she turned red everytime she had a conversation with Sesshomaru.

"You know, I really don't feel like going to 5th period...Do you?" He questioned. 

"Um..no?"

"Good." He smiled and grabbed Kagome's wrist. He was pulling her, gently, to somewhere. 

"Where are we going?"

"To Game Zone. I love doing those U.F.O. catchers." Suddenly Kagome bursted out laughing.

"You? You, playing U.F.O. catchers!" She couldn't imagine a very sophisticated looking person like Sesshomaru playing such games.

"Stop laughing for God's sake. I'm very ashamed of my-self for saying that to you."

"Okay, I'll stop laughing if you let go of my wrist." She smiled. She enjoyed this. She felt confortable being with him.

"Come on! I let go of your wrist ages ago. I really want to play that game!"

His voice soothes her.  
Kagome didn't know why.  
She felt happy when he was near her.  
All she thought about was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.  
Inuyasha she understood, but why...Sesshomaru?


End file.
